


c'mon baby, we better make a start

by theshipshipper



Series: Everywhere [4]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-20
Updated: 2017-11-20
Packaged: 2019-02-04 15:52:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12774357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theshipshipper/pseuds/theshipshipper
Summary: Jon knows there's no reason to be nervous about going to dinner with the Starks, but it's not like he can help it. He's terrified.Title from: Everywhere by Fleetwood Mac





	c'mon baby, we better make a start

**Author's Note:**

> I've got about two more parts for this verse before it's done so hang tight. And thank you all for reading! :)

Dinner over at the Starks' are common enough that Jon doesn't think much about it anymore, but -- dinner with the Starks' as Sansa's boyfriend would be a first, and he's suddenly overthinking everything.

"I don't get it," Sansa said as she watched him change into yet another shirt that _doesn't look good enough_. "Why is this so stressful for you?"

 _Fuck if I know_ , he thinks as he threw away the offending shirt.

Realistically, he knows he's got nothing to worry about. He's just coming over at the Starks' for dinner like he's done a million times before. The only difference now is that he's Sansa's boyfriend --

And that's... just it, isn't it? He's Sansa's boyfriend now and he can't fuck anything up. She deserves so much better than anything he can offer and the least he can do is actually make an effort to deserve her.

But his wardrobe is doing its best at fucking everything up and it's sending him into a panic.

"I don't own anything nice," he complains, tugging on a sweatshirt he got recently, it doesn't look good either. He should buy new stuff; polos or whatever - maybe with a tie, just something he can wear to impress her family. Make them see that he will work on deserving her.

"Jon, look at me," Sansa said from the bed, and he ignores it.

He can't look at her right now, not with how calm and collected she is because it is _not_ appreciated how unalarmed she is about this dinner.

He could hear her sigh, but he ignores it still, holding up the two-year-old polo he found in the closet. He'd worn it for a job interview long ago but it could still fit if -

Sansa's laugh makes him turn his attention to her and he sees her looking between him and the shirt.

"You can't be serious," she says, taking it from him. She puts it back on the rack and looked at him seriously. "You're not wearing that to dinner. You're not applying to date me, Jon."

"But I don't have anything else," he said with a frown.

"That's because you threw it all on the floor," she said, gesturing to the clothes he'd just gone through, now scattered all over.

Softly, she adds, "What's this about?"

He ran a hand through his hair, looking at her. Well there's no point hiding it now, not when she's looking at him like that, her bright blue eyes piercing right into him.

"I've been on the other side of this," he huffed. "Secretly judging your boyfriends with Robb and Arya - sometimes even with your dad. And now _I'm_ the boyfriend, I know how it goes."

Realization hits her and her brows curve into a frown. "You think they're not going to like you as my boyfriend?"

He doesn't have to respond, she sees it written all over his face, and her face softens at that, taking his hands in hers.

"That's crazy talk, Jon," she assures. "They already do love you. And even if for some stupid and unrealistic reason they don't, I still love you and that's what matters."

It makes him feel better, but not by much. "I don't want to mess anything up."

"You're not going to. It's not possible." She squeezed his hands reassuringly. "Now, can we head to dinner?"

He sighed, still worried he looks like shit. But there's not enough time now, he doesn't want to be late.

"Are you sure I won't look better in the polo? I could wear a tie."

She smiled, looking amused as she tugged him out of the bedroom. "I'm sure."

*

Arya hit him on the side with her forearm before leaning over to whisper, "what the fuck is wrong with you? Why are you sitting so straight? Loosen up."

He glanced at her, innocent. Calm. Cool. Collected. _He's got this._

"I'm just sitting properly," he tells her.

Arya frowned, studying him like he's being a weirdo, but before she could say anything else, Jon felt Sansa lean over to join the conversation, and she says, "he thinks he's here as my boyfriend and is extremely nervous about making a great impression."

His head whipped to Sansa, a look of betrayal on his face. While that may be true, she didn't have to announce it.

Arya, of course, laughs at that. And then, as Starks are bound to do in this kind of situation, she made it worst.

"Hey, Robb, get this," Arya called loudly, getting her brother's attention from across the dinner table. And everybody else's. "Jon wants our approval to date Sansa."

Jon scowled, glaring at them both.

"I do not," he denied but then notices Catelyn Stark from the corner of his eyes and realizes that Ned Stark is also right next to her and that what he'd just said is not something you say in front of your girlfriend's parents.

 _Of course you want their approval, idiot_ , he curses himself.

Instantly, he backtracks, "I mean - of course - uh, I just - "

That makes Robb and Arya laugh even more, because of course it does. He's a mess.

He turns to Sansa accusingly, but she just grins at him innocently, like this isn't her doing at all.

"So, Jon," Rickon pipes up, looking at him seriously. He thinks it's an opportunity to change the conversation and he takes it gladly.

"Yeah?"

"Why do you want to date my sister?" He asked suddenly, face stern and playing the protective brother part well, making Jon regret responding in the first place.

He should've known they're all going to make fun of him for this.

"Why should we let you date our sister?" Bran adds to Rickon's question, but he looks less serious about it than Rick, at least.

"Have you ever been married? Engaged?" Robb jumps in. The asshole. "Do you have any kids?"

Then Rickon adds again, "would you like to have kids one day? How many? Boy or girl?"

"Where do you see yourself in five years?" Arya cut in, looking at him expectantly.

"What do you like to do for fun?" Bran added.

Then Robb again, "how can we be sure that you'll love and treasure our dear sister, Sansa?"

They keep throwing questions at him, especially ones they already know the answer to, and he gets it. They're telling him that he's being ridiculous, but they didn't have to be assholes about it.

And possibly the worst of it all is when Ned Stark joins in, asking in mock-seriousness, "what are your intentions, young man?"

They all laugh at that, and Jon turns to look at them one by one before scowling.

"You're all jerks," he announced, turning to his food sullenly.

He feels Sansa's hand slide down his arm, tangling his fingers with hers. He turned to look and she gives him a contented smile.

"You sure you want this for the rest of your life?" She asked, leaning over to rest her head on his shoulder..

He smiled, feeling his annoyance drift away. She doesn't even realize what she's offering, but he'll take it for as long as she's willing.

He presses a kiss to her temple. "Sounds perfect to me."

 


End file.
